shinmaimaoufandomcom-20200213-history
Spoilers of Volume 8
V'olume 8' -Mio's dad, the previous Demon King was actually alive after all. He's acting as Mio's uncle and protecting Mio from shadows -Basara is actually cousins with Mio and Maria (Yes. Mio and Maria are real sisters. They have the same father and Basara's mom is his little sister) -Epic scene where Basara is ready to kill the current Demon King and his 8 followers who are all almost as strong as himself -Basara and girls return to human world from -Zest doing awesome job as maid, Maria feeling inferiority -Basara goes onii-chan mode and tells Maria and Zest they're both family, no mere maids -Takigawa back in human world -Because not enough rooms in house now that Zest arrived, they decide to make a new floor underground. All girls get their own room ('coz Maria wants them to have free time to masturbate, lol) -Underground floor also gets a room that has a bath enough for all of them to go in and a bed all of them can sleep on together -Hot scene close to real porn in shop when they went to buy the bath (Mio doing deep-throat and artificial ona-hole using Zest's crotch etc.) -Hasegawa was lonely all the time she was alone, so she made Basara come with here to an onsen inn just the two of them -First they have some nice time being normal tourist but both know it's gonna get hot at night, hehe. (Hasegawa frigging cute when jealous. Two girls askes Basara to picture of them and then praised how good Basara was at taking photos, Basara got in good mood because his dad is a photographer but seeing that Hasegawa wrote to his back with her finger "cheater" and "stupid" and was close to crying) -It appears Hasegawa reserved the whole damn inn for just the two of them. Of course they bathed together and of course it didn't end in just bathing or wayching scenery. -Hasegawa is ready to start the night but before that Basara asks how she feels about himself. Hasegawa misunderstood that question that he'd like to hear about his parents and tells him everything she knows. -Basara's origins are explained here -Basara has two moms. The little sister of the former Demon King (Mio and Maria's dad) and one of the 10 Gods of heaven. The demon sister got pregnant first but she couldn't give birth to a child of a hero so they used trick to move Basara inside angel mom so angel mom could give birth to Basara in heaven. The angel mom and Hasegawa appeared to be cousins, so you could say Hasegawa and Basara share blood as well. The gods didn't like it so they ripped angel mom of her powers and threw her to some eternal dungeon. It was Hasegawa who brought Basara from heaven back to Jin and continued to watch Basara for 15 years after that -Stuff happened and Hasegawa wants to make a contract with Basara so he could use her powers. -Hasegawa copied the contract that was inside Basara and beared the slavery curse so it would be easier for Basara to make her his own -Hasegawa makes barrier where time flows 1/1000 slower. Apparently it's hard as hell to make contract with gods. Normally it'd take many generations -Basara and Hasegawa had fun for a whole year inside the barrier, Basara using succubus adult-toy-drug duplicating into 6 Basaras and having them all play with Hasegawa, etc. -Then Basara finally lost his cool and tries have real sex with Hasegawa. (By this time, she was all over Basara already and had no reason to reject) It was then when Basara found Hasegawa's weak point by chance. It was her insides. Especially hymen -In the end Hasegawa didn't lose virginity, but due to Basara finding her weak spot and making her 'see heaven', she finally and completely fell for Basara, admitting herself that she's already his sex slave Category:Volume 8 Category:Light novel Category:Spoilers